


Let it Snow!

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Ego Christmas, Jacksepticeye egos, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Other, Snow, warfstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Our dear District Attorney has always lived in LA, where snow is scarce...but for one night and a little magic, they find themselves in a winter wonderland...For the Ego Christmas challenge thing on Tumblr. Prompt #3: Snow.





	Let it Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been seeing a lot of arguments about the whole removing Dark's/Anti's villians status and giving them good sides, and I kind of agree with that. I'm not saying that I'm not guilty of it myself although I don't go as far as to make them super sweet (Side note I'm not really a Dark/Warfstache kind of gal sorry). In my head I see them as sometimes being a little goofy, what with Dark dealing with Damien and Celine in his head and Anti being kind of like Jack. But when they are angry or wanting something they really are evil. I always think that as the District Attorney we would still see Damien in Dark and try to help, but also be afraid of him because they know what he can do...But we also have power against him in a way...but enough talk please enjoy...

It’s a warm and lovely evening so you decide to take a walk through the park. As you walk along the well-lit pathway you look up at the starry sky and sigh happily. It’s been a lovely month thus far, what with the start of the holiday season. Everywhere you look there are the lights and sounds of all the holidays, especially Christmas. There is one thing that you wish you could have thought of the holiday season and that is snow. But that would be impossible considering that this is LA and LA is not known for its snowy days. Then it hits you…literally hits you as you feel something cold and wet hit you on the back of your neck. You flip around and look around, but you see nothing. Strange. Then you hear some familiar laughter and you flip around again, just in time to get something wet and cold to the face. You sputter as you wipe the cold stuff all over your face. Wait did you just get hit with-

     “Well hello, there friend,” Warfstache says as he appears from behind a tree. He’s holding one hand behind his back as if hiding something. “Fancy meeting you here on this beautiful night.”

     “Hey Warfstache, why are you- “

     “Think fast!”

             You quickly duck as Warfstache brings his arm around and throws something. It hits a tree behind you and when you look you realize that it- “Was that a snowball?”

             Warstache smiles brightly. “Yep! Wouldn’t be Christmas without the fun of throwing hard icy water balls at your friends would it?”

             “But how is that possible?” you ask, still looking at the white stuff on the tree. You jump a little as you feel Warfstache grab your hand.  

             “Come on, I’ll show you!” he says as he pulls you off the path and into the dark trees. You don’t argue just let him pull you along quicker and quicker. You’ve learned that it’s best not to question Warfstache when he is onto something. After a few moments, you come to open clearing and your eyes grow wide. There on the ground is a what appears to be a fresh blanket of cold white snow. To one side of the clearing is a large ice fortress with big turrets and to the other is Dapper Jack working on what appears to be snowmen that look like all the egos. He looks up as you and Warfstache appear. He smiles and waves his hand in greeting.

             “How?” you gasp looking around at the frosty winter splendor.

             “I am Wilfred Warfstache,” Warfstache says proudly, hands on his hips, “I defy the weatherman and all his useless science! Oh, and you might want to duck by the way.”

             “Wait, wha- “Once again you are too slow as Warfstache shoves a bunch of snow into your face. You sputter as you glare at his giggling retreating form. “Warfstache! Get back here!”

             “Catch me if you can friend!” he calls back running off.

             You quickly begin to pick up snow in your hands, smashing it quickly into a ball as you chase after him. You attempt to throw your ball at him but miss as he dodges to the side. He is quick as he rolls away, grabbing snow like a pro and throwing it at you with deadly aim. You bring up your hands in defense managing to block most it from hitting you again.

             “Ha! I am truly the snowball champion!” Warfstache announces. Then he is hit with a snowball directly upside of the head. You both look over and see Dapper standing there with a big triumphant grin on his face.

             You can’t help but laugh at the pouty face Warfstache makes. “Hey, Warfstache!” You call out, “Wanna to make snow angels with me?”

             “Bet I can make mine better than yours!” Warfstache says, running over. “Come on Dapper!”

             And there you are, all three of you are laying in the cold snow flapping your arms and feet like silly people. It feels so funny that you start to laugh again. You feel like a little kid. When was the last time that you had laughed like this? It must have been a long time because it feels good. As your laughter calms you open your eyes and look up at the clear starry sky again. It feels like such a great night. Suddenly your view of the sky is blocked by a familiar dark face. You gasp as you sit up quickly. “Dark,” you gasp.

             “What are you doing out here in the park at night?” he asks in usually calm but unnerving tone. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be alone in the park at night.” You wonder if he is worried or if he is trying to warn you of something.

             “Well I, I was hanging out with Warfstache and Dapper,” you say as the other two pop up.

             “Oh, hey Dark!” Warfstache says, “come to have some fun in the snow?”

             “I don’t have fun,” Dark says, his hands clutched behind his back as he stands straight. “And even if I did, rolling around in the snow wouldn’t be it.”

             “Wow you really are depressing, aren’t you?” you say, forgetting who you are talking to for a moment. But as his cold eyes turn on you, you quickly get to your feet. “Sorry, sorry!” you say, holding up your hands once again in defense. “Maybe I should just go…”

             “But we were having so much fun!” Warfstache says, getting to his feet as well followed by Dapper who nods. “Please stay!”

             “No,” Dark says, still only looking at you. “If they want to go let them. Let them go crawling back to their other friends, and we’ll- “Dark’s words are cut off by a sudden snowball hitting him upside the head. You all freeze as you watch the snow drip off Dark’s already cold face. Suddenly an even colder laughter hits the air and from atop the massive snow structure, you see a familiar glitchy face. “Anti,” Dark hisses angrily.

             Anti grins at all of you as he sits high in one of the turrets. He tosses a snowball up and down in his hand in a taunting manner. “Well ain’t it my lucky day, it’s greasy hair dark boy with his stupid pink sidekick,” he calls out in his nasty tone, “and look who they have with them, the silent dapper man and Dark’s old friend the former district attorney.” Anti turns his eyes on you, smirking as he does. “Hey baby, why don’t you come hang out with a real man instead of that greasy hair dumbass? We could have some real fun you and I.”

             You can hear Dark growling beside you, his hands clutched tightly to his side, and you know Anti’s tricks, so you stand firm. “I know your kind of fun Anti,” you answer, “and it’s not the kind of fun I want to have.”

             “Jeeze, you sound like one of those stupid angel people,” Anti said with a roll of his eyes. Tossing up the snowball one more time Anti grins. “Well if you don’t want to join me then I guess you’ll just have to die like the rest of them.” Anti throws the ball at the group of you, and surprisingly in mid-air, it seems to pick up snow making it a boulder rather than a ball. You all quickly dive out of the way just before it hits, splattering snow everywhere. You get up quickly from the ground and look up, just in time to see Anti telepathically lifting hundreds of snowballs into the air.

             “Take cover!” You cry as you duck under a tree. You watch as Dapper and Warfstache dash for the snowmen, while Dark dives into the trees beside you. You all are just in time as the massive meteor shower of snowballs rains down upon the land, all while Anti laughs maniacally.

             “Who’s the snowball master now?” Anti asks as he magically conquers more snowballs, firing them off like a machine gun towards you. Luckily the tree takes most of the attack, almost cracking under the sheer force of the impact. You look over at Dark and you share a knowing look. Someone has got to topple that snowy tyrant.

             “Will!” Dark calls out and the pink mustache man seems to understand as well. He sends a salute in your direction before standing up.

             “Hey Anti Jack! Over here!” Warfstache quickly ducks down again, just missing his head being taken off by a barrage of snowballs.

             You and Dark share a nod as you both quickly and silently make your way over to the snow fortress. Anti is so distracted he doesn’t even hear you come in the front or climb up behind him until you are nearly right on top of him. Dark grabs his arm just as he is about to throw another snowball. “Your reign of terror has come to an end,” Dark says.

             “Screw you!” Anti bites back. With a great burst of magic, Anti brings up another magic snowball out of nowhere and hit’s Dark directly in the face. Dark stumbles back sputtering. As he disoriented Anti takes the moment to get a foot under Dark’s knee and knock him to the ground. Dark clears his face with his hand, just in time to look up and find Anti standing over him, grinning with a snowball in hand. “Well, look how the great king Dark has fallen. Now we’ll see who the real king of the dark snow really is.”

             “Heads up Anti!” You cry coming out of nowhere.

             “What- “Anti is unable to get more than a word out before you smash him with a snowball. He stumbles backward, right off the side of the turret. You hear an ‘oomph’ as he hits the ground below. Both you and Dark rush to the edge and find Anti laying dazed in the snow. From your experience before you know that Egos don’t really die or get hurt so you know he’s fine. Even better is that Warfstache and Dapper both spring out from their hiding spot and begin to beat him even more senseless with snowballs.

             “Cut it out, you morons!” Anti snaps, covering his head. “I said stop! Ow! Stop it!”

             You laugh at the scene. After a moment you realize that you aren’t the only one laughing. You glance over at Dark and realize he is laughing too. And it’s not an evil laugh. Is he smiling a little? You smile while watching him. He looks so much like Damien at that moment. Then he realizes you are watching and quickly stops laughing.

             “What are you smiling about?” he asks.

             You shrug, not removing your smile. “I guess I just forgot how well we work together,” you say, looking up at the sky. “Felt almost like the old days.”

             “Do you really remember the old days?” Dark asks.

             “It’s all a little bit hazy,” you admit, “I sometimes remember the bits and pieces, like that time Damien said that we should take a trip up to his family’s cabin in the mountains for a Christmas vacation.” Oh yeah, you had nearly forgotten that. You guess the snow is bringing back the memory. It had been sometime before that night at Mark’s. Damien had been so excited, telling you about his family vacations during the winter and how he wanted to share that special time with you. It is a nice memory although it makes you feel a bit sad. Suddenly you feel a shiver run through your body as the cold of the snow starts to set in on you. You wrap your arms around yourself, rubbing your hands up and down them trying to fight the cold. “Man, I forgot how cold you get playing in the snow,” you chuckle feeling like a dork.

             That’s when you feel a new weight settle on your shoulders. You look over and realize that Dark has removed his jacket and placed it on you. He isn’t looking at you. His dark eyes are looking up at the stars. You smile.

             “Thanks, Dark.”


End file.
